<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>guess I'm feeling unmoored by displayheartcode</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076001">guess I'm feeling unmoored</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode'>displayheartcode</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>wasn't expecting you [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Horcrux Hunting, M/M, Male Hermione Granger, Pre-Relationship, Sharing Clothes, Tumblr Prompt, Unresolved Emotional Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt - "Is that my shirt?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>wasn't expecting you [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>guess I'm feeling unmoored</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrightginger/gifts">alrightginger</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hector ran a thumb down the hem of his long-sleeved t-shirt. He couldn’t pretend to read anymore. The words of Beedle and the Bard had been repeated so many times in his mind that he could recite them in his sleep.</p><p>“Isn’t that mine?” Ron asked, interrupting him as he sat down on the old camp bed. His blue eyes reflected the shine of the enchanted fire Hector kept in glass jars around the tent.</p><p>Shocked, Hector looked down. The fabric was bright orange and had the familiar Chudley logo on the front.  He had a vague memory of fishing it from a pile of clothes on a cold night. The lingering scent of Ron’s shaving cream. Halley had never commented on it.</p><p>Ron averted his gaze. The tips of his ears were bright pink. “I’m used to my brothers stealing my clothes. Not that you’re my brother or anything! Or that I see you as a brother! Is that my brother’s jumper Halley’s wearing?”</p><p>Across the tent, Halley looked up from her camp bed. She tightened her grip on the Marauder’s Map. She was wearing a large red jumper meant for someone with broad shoulders and a long torso.</p><p>Hector raised an eyebrow. Ron coughed into his hand, suppressing a snicker.</p><p>“You’re not my dads,” Halley muttered. She scowled and went back to her map.</p><p>Hector turned to Ron. Their hands accidentally brushed together. “Would you like your shirt back—”</p><p>“You can keep it,” Ron said over him. He awkwardly patted Hector’s shoulder. “I should let you get back to your reading. I'll do the night watch.” Without waiting for a response, he drew his shoulders tight and jumped to his feet, stumbling as he made his way out of the suddenly cramped tent. </p><p>Halley spoke after a moment of silence. "That was smooth."</p><p>Hector threw the book at her. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>